


Abuse

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke thinks Isshin is abusing his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and make no money from this fic.  
> I feel so sorry for Urahara now... Poor guy doesn't get a break here..  
> So, I had a better version before this one. Then my comp shut down right in the middle of it and it got lost... Oh well, hopefully this version is still good enough for all of you.
> 
> Before we begin, the Ura/Ichi in the tags is Gen. Urahara cares deeply for his student, but not in a sexual manner. (At least not here.) And since he's such a caring (and protective person), he would obviously be willing to help when he can. Right? Honestly, its just an idea that hit me- I've only seen a little of Bleach and even that was so long ago.. I do intend to watch it though. ..Eventually.. Just cuz Ura is a sexy bastard.- so if its out of character I'm really sorry.
> 
> (I almost wrote more but decided to cut it off right there. If I feel like it and enough people want, I might add the confrontation as a second chap. Maybe.)

Kisuke Urahara wasn't a man known for his morals. He was a man known to occasionally put science first and his genius mind. He was also known to be a man of his word and his ability to stand by his friends.

And he had given his word to Isshin, an old friend, that he would keep an eye on and protect Ichigo, Isshin's son. And Kisuke intended to keep that promise, even if it ment protecting Ichigo from Isshin himself.

\----

As far as Urahara can recall, the first time he could remember seeeing the signs of abuse on his student was when Ichigo came late to training with a limp. Urahara had noticed it the minute Ichigo had stepped off the ladder and started his way. He waits until Ichigo is a few feet away before waving in greeting. "Ichigo."

The teen narrows his eyes at him, instantly suspicious. "Urahara."

Behind his fan, Kisuke can feel his grin disappear. How many times had the teen called him by his name? Was he really that suspicious to the younger man?

He mentally shakes his head and decides to stop beating around the bush. "Why are you limping."

Ichigo blushes and glances away. Urahara's eyes narrow, but in the next moment Ichigo is looking straight at him again and there is only the slightest pink tint to his cheeks. He mumbles something stairs and what Urahara thought might be called the Super Isshin Surpise Kick Attack.

\----

Kisuke was glad to let Isshin attack Ichigo inside the Kurosaki household. After all, it was good practice and Isshin could always use a punch or two to knock some sense into that empty head of his. But now Kisuke was wondering if maybe there wasn't something more to it.

It had started with small things, like most of the cases he heard did. Ichigo limping a little every now and then and the occasional small bruise. The teen managed to explain these away with ease. It was always either him being clumsy, some punks attacking him, or one of Isshin's 'Surprise Attacks'. It was the mention of Isshin that always made his stomach twist and left him a little short of breath.

The beginning of the end started nearly a month ago.

\---

In the beginning, Kisuke was (only slightly) content with waiting to see what would happen. He fully expected Ichigo to ask if he could move in for a while, or for Isshin to say he needed a new Gigia. Then the limping got worse and Ichigo could barely sit, dragging along bigger and darker bruises.

He wanted to drag Ichigo off somewhere private and question him. He (really) wanted to beat answers out of Isshin. But for now, he had to be content with staying out of it until Ichigo asked for help or he had undeniable proof.

He nearly went against that once.

\---

The day had seemed nearly perfect to begin with. Ichigo wasn't limping, seemed well rested and mellow, and training had gone better than he'd hoped. To celebrate, they crawled upstairs for a break. With a cup of tea and a plate of snacks each, they settled on the porch, letting their legs swing.

The snacks had gone fast, Urahara finishing his and stealing Ichigo's when he thought the teen wasn't paying any attention. Ichigo had let him, feeling too good to swat the shop owner away.

Ichigo had been asking him random questions, and Urahara had only been too glad to share his  knowledge with his student. It had been at this moment when Urahara realized the folly of his choice.

He had turned his head to answer and found himself staring in growing horror. Rings of bruises covered Ichigo's forearms under his sleeves, looking like the marks left by handcuffs. Either Ichigo had somehow squirmed (he didn't dare think _struggled_ ) enough to leave all of those with a single pair, Isshin was using something Urahara had never seen on his only son, or Isshin really did have an ungodly amount of handcuffs.

He refused to think of what Isshin did with all of them.

He wasn't aware that he'd dazed out until Ichigo snapped his fingers inches from his face, jolting him out of his thoughts. He blinks at him, confused and hurting for his student. Ichigo smiles and rolls his eyes fondly, pointing to Kisuke's lap. "I'm guessing that's cold?"

He looks down and blushes at the wet, sticky mess staining his thighs. He stands and heads for the kitchen, plates and cup in hand. A moment later Ichigo follows him, steps soft against the wooden floor. Urahara turns to head to his room, lips parting to tell Ichigo to wait in the basement for their training to continue.

"I think its time for me to head home. If I'm late to dinner again Dad'll be pissed."

Urahara freezes, blood going cold and heart stopping. He can feel his face drain of color. His mind supplies him with images of all the things Isshin could possibly do to his son. He fleetingly wonders if this was Ichigo's way of asking for help. He turns around slowly, trying to look normal. "Why don't you stay for dinner Ichigo? I'm sure if I called, your father would-"

Ichigo waves through the window, looking a bit tense and worried himself. Kisuke was convinced now more than ever that Ichigo was being abused, and he was powerless to stop it. "No, I really should get home. See you tomorrow Urahara."

He watched the boy run home, feeling like his stomach had turned to lead.

\--

After that he started spying on Ichigo whenever he could. He sent the teen to his healing spring more than once, hoping it would at least undo some of the damage Isshin left behind.

On one of these occasions, he had noticed that Ichigo kept his back out of the water. He had crept closer until he could see the mess of the boy's back. While it probably wouldn't leave much damage, Ichigo's back was covered in what may have been fresh welts and bruises. Obviously, Isshin was becoming more creative and confident.

He had grit his teeth and nearly followed the boy home.

The more he watched the boy, the more he noticed. And the more he noticed, the harder he tried to convince Ichigo to move in with him. The harder he tried, the more worried Ichigo got. He had a feeling that the teen had told the other members of the Shoten to keep an eye on him.

At the moment, however, he was too busy to bother with the others. He had murder to plan and had to think of a way to keep the Kurosaki children safely with him. All in all it was very stressful, and he felt the need to hurry each time he saw or heard Ichigo.

The last few times Ichigo had called to say he couldn't make it, he had been panting and there was either a wheeze or a whine in his breath that made Kisuke clench his fists and force a grin into the reciever.

\--

The final straw came the day he entered a room to find Ichigo already waiting on him. He swallows, unable to look away.

There was a bruse on his neck that looked like a hand, flanked by bite marks. There were more bruses on his wrists, and Urahara could see at least one bruse that looked like a finger.

Horror and shame the likes he'd never felt welled up inside him and he felt like puking. He desperately wanted to hold the boy and promise that everything would be alright. He wanted to _make_ everything be alright! He watched silently as Ichigo finished his tea and checked his watch.

He turns on his heel and heads for his bedroom. He distantly feels Ichigo leave the Shoten and grimaces in satisfaction. Good, if the boy went to one of his friend's houses for a few hours, then he would be safe from Isshin and not have to see his bastard of a father get murdered.

He leaves a short note for Tessai before plucking Benehime from his messy bed and stalking to the front door. He barely pauses long enough to slip on his shoes before he storms out, slamming the door behind him. Isshin had to die.

-

It had taken longer than Urahara had wanted, but running might have attracted suspicion and that was something he really couldn't afford right now. In the end, it was worth it.  He swallows and slips inside through the front door, fighting back all the good memories he and Isshin had had together.

He creeps up the stairs slowly, barely a fourth of the way up before he hears something. He pauses and leans forward, straining to hear it again. Just when he was starting to think that he'd imagined it, he hears it again. He narrows his eyes and creeps closer, halfway up before he hears it again.

This time, its loud and clear- and distinctly Ichigo's voice. He pales and it takes him a second to move, surprisingly frozen by the _reality_ that Ichigo _really is_ being abused in his own house. He shakes his head and tears up the stairs, pulling Benehime before he even reaches the landing. The hand holding Benehime's sheath twists the knob and he slams the door open.

Isshin's name is half-way to his mouth before it gets stuck. His eyes widen and he nearly chokes in surprise. He'd thought Isshin was abusing the boy- but not like this!

The two Kurosaki's are twisted together on the bed. One of Isshin's hands hold Ichigo's wrists above his head while the other holds one of his legs up. Isshin is pounding into his son in a way that makes the bed rattle, while their mouths are connected in a hungry kiss that even from across the room makes something stir in Kisuke's stomach. He can't tell if its arousal or some form of disgusted horror.

Reluctantly, they part and turn to him. Both are panting and flushed, Ichigo more so, and seem unable to stop rocking against each other. Urahara feels a blush rising in his cheeks the likes of which he'd never felt before. Ichigo groans and lets his head fall back, exposing his abused neck. Kisuke winces and looks away, absent-mindedly resheathing Benehime.

Isshin regains his voice first. "Kisuke." His voice is husky and the tinyest bit strained. "Go wait downstairs."

Urahara nods slowly and backs out, pulling the door with him. He manages a few steps towards the stairs before he leans his back against the wall and slides down it, legs splayed before him. In the room behind him, father and son return to their previous actions. From where he sits, dazed, Kisuke can't hear any signs of them rushing.

He swallows when they get louder, obviously close to orgasming. He squeezes his eyes shut but that only makes it worse and he can't get to his feet to escape. His head swims with their moans, grunts, and breathy exclamations.

He hears his student shriek "Daddy!" and vaguelly understands that he's falling sideways. He welcomes the blackness that rushes up to greet him.


End file.
